Leader-Class
The Leader is a category of classes that specializes in developing characters that hold command - either through skill, rising up through military ranking, manipulation or simply gaining the respect of those around the character. The main ability scores for any Leader-class character is charisma and wisdom. There are three types of Leader classes: 'Captain' Through proven ability on a starship, your character has been given command of a smaller ship and a crew to man it. Special Ship: 'Captains are able to chose one Tier 1 starship from their faction list (faction is determined by race or backstory - DM's discretion). Characters are given 60,000 credits to purchase weapons, upgrades, shuttle/fighters, supplies (medical, technical etc) and anything else. The character does not get to keep any leftover money. The character's starting crew is small, consisting of 1/4 of the ship's maximum crew capacity plus 1d8+4 more. 'Squad Leader Through proven ability piloting a fighter, your character has been given command of a fighter squadron. Special Fighter Squad: 'Squad Leaders are given a fighter of their choice (faction specific). Characters are allowed to pick four other fighters (faction specific) to make up the rest of their squad. They are also allowed to pick the race, gender and name (or callsign, if you'd prefer) of their squad. 'Commander Through proven ability as a soldier, your character has been given command of a squad of marines. Special Soldier Squad: '''Commanders are given 4-6 members for their squad (player's choice). They may choose the name, gender and race of their squadmates. Each commander has 10,000 credits to spend on weapons, armor, supplies for their squad. If the commander's starting ship can not accommodate their entire squad, it can be modified to allow for more living space. Class Feats '''Leadership: A leader is able to collect subordinates. Using charisma-based checks, a leader may persuade skilled individuals to help them or join under their command. Requires 15 Charisma. Boost Morale: Once per day, the character may use his words to boost the moral of their crew. For the next 5 rounds, allies gain +2 to all rolls and gain +5 to resist fear effects. '' Requires 15 Charisma and Commanding Presence.'' Tactical Expertise: During combat, a leader is able to coordinate himself and allies with great success. Up to four ships or ground units gain +2 to dodge ability, +2 to attack rolls/damage and +1 to personnel moral. Requires Wisdom 15. Tactical Mastery : '''During combat, a leader is able to coordinate himself and allies with great success. Up to ten ships or ground units gain +3 to dodge ability, +3 to attack rolls/damage and +2 to personnel moral. ''This requires and replaces Tactical Expertise. '' '''Commanding Presence: Once per day, a leader may invoke the 'powers' of his commanding presence to boost nearby allies' strengths and put fear in the heart of his enemies. All allies gain +1 to all rolls and all enemies receive -1 to all rolls. Gift of Gab:' '''Numerous contacts with alien races has given your character an ability to figure out languages they have never heard before. While its not 100% precise, it does help give your character the general meaning (most of the time) of whatever is being said in the unknown language. ''' Requires Wisdom 15, Charisma 15.'' '''Brave Cheer: Once per day (per level), the character may let out a brave cheer to give their men a boost of courage. Everyone under the command of the leader that hears the Brave Cheer gains +1 Attack Bonus. Social Rank: If the character is a member of a group, faction, military or any other similar organization, they begin to gain fame and respect among those ranks. Character gains +1 to charisma-based checks when dealing with the group. The bonus this feat provides increases with each level the character gains. Requires Leadership feat and character level 2. Call-Sign : '''A commander/squad leader's call-sign strikes fear into the heart of the enemy. During combat, enemies take -2 to all rolls. Requires level 2.'' '''Flagship: A captain may choose one ship to be their flagship. When they personally captain that ship, they receives +8 to all rolls when in space combat. If the flagship is destroyed, this feat is negated. This feat must be chosen again to designate a new flagship. '''''Requires level 3. Only the Captain leader-class can take this feat. Aura of Menace: '''The character gains an aura whenever they are angry or fighting. Enemies within 20' of the Leader must make a Will Save (DC 10+Leader's Level) or suffer -1 to AC and Attack rolls for the rest of the day. ''Requires character level 3.'' '''Don't You Die On Me: Once per day, the character is able to instantly stabilize a single target within 10' of them. Requires character level 3, Charisma 15, Knowledge (Medicine) 2. Inspire Heroics: '''The character is able to inspire tremendous heroics in a target individual. Upon hearing the words of the character, the individual gains +4 on all rolls and +4 to AC. This lasts for five rounds. The character may inspire one other individual per three levels. ''Requires Boost Morale Feat, Charisma 18 and character level 4.' Category:Leader Category:Class Category:Class Category